Prelude to Altered Destinies
by Darth Cody
Summary: The immediate aftermath of "Twilight of the Apprentice", From Darth Vader's point of view. Connects to Altered Destinies and Fates Rewritten. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars Rebels. Ownership belongs to Lucasfilms and Disney.**

 **A/N: Just wanted to get a little one shot out there. It is relevant to the Altered Destinies and Fates Rewritten canon.**

* * *

As the smoke continued to flow from the massive crater on the planet's surface, a lone figure limped away. His breathing was uneven due to the damage sustained to his respirator. He was vaguely aware of the Convor that took flight and called out. He dared a glance back at the wreckage. _It's likely that she survived_ , he thought. _I hope that she stays out of the fight. I can't afford to see her again. For both of our sakes._

The shuttle dropped down in front of him. He uttered the closest thing to a sigh that his damaged lungs could allow as he hobbled onto the ship. As he settled down, the Fourth Sister approached.

"My Lord," She said, kneeling before him.

He looked to the floor. Then he looked at her. "You may rise, Fourth Sister."

She obeyed, but flinched when she saw his face. His expression softened with concern. "M-Master?" She asked. "What happened?"

He didn't immediately answer. After a pause, he replied, "I encountered some resistance in the Sith Temple. The rebels escaped with the holocron."

"And...where are..." She asked, hesitant. "Where are my comrades, Lord Vader?"

Vader straightened. "Unfortunately, they are dead." A look of shock spread across her face, before morphing into dread. "They were cut down...by Maul."

"Maul..." Fourth Sister gasped. "H-He's...still alive?"

Normally, it would have been difficult to discern Vader's emotions from his speech. But because of the damage to his mask, she could hear something akin to defeat in his voice. "Yes, he is," He replied.

He made his way to the cockpit, activating the communication to the Emperor. Even before Sidious' deformed features came into view, Vader knelt.

 _"Lord Vader,"_ hissed the Emperor.

"My Master." Vader replied.

 _"I take it from the damage to your armor,"_ Palpatine said. _"That you failed to obtain the holocron from Malachor."_

"Unfortunately," Vader replied, dreading his superior's reaction. "The holocron is now in the possession of the rebels. In addition, the three inquisitors dispatched to the planet are dead."

Palpatine pondered this. _"I am most disappointed with your failure, Lord Vader."_ He growled.

"I did, however, sense something within the Jedi Padawan." Vader added. "He seemed...conflicted."

 _"Conflicted?"_ Palpatine repeated. _"Elaborate."_

"I noticed a strong amount of hate within him." Vader explained. "The Dark Side is taking hold within him. Perhaps he will attempt to learn whatever secrets lie within the holocron."

 _"And how exactly is this relevant?"_ Palpatine asked.

"Perhaps I can twist him towards our side." Vader suggested. "I sense that he could become a powerful agent of the Empire."

The Emperor thought this over. Vader was nearly giving himself a headache with how hard he was keeping his mental shields up. Neither said anything for several minutes.

 _"This could work in our favor, then."_ Paplatine said after a while. Vader was about to add something, when the Emperor added, _"And what of Skywalker's Apprentice?"_

 _Well, Kriff_ , Vader thought. "She was, in fact, accompanying the Jedi." He said out loud. "She was repsonsible for the damage to my suit."

 _"Hmmm..."_ Palpatine replied. _"And what has become of her?"_

Vader feared that he'd be asked this question. "During our battle, the temple collapsed." He answered. "We were separated in the explosion. I could not tell whether she survived or not. I was more focused on my own survival." Palpatine seemed unsatisfied with his answer. "However, as I consider it, she is likely to die soon if she has not perished already."

Palpatine stayed silent for another minute. _"Such a shame,"_ He sighed. _"She likely would have also become a powerful ally."_

 _I taught her well,_ Vader silently thought, mentally smirking. "I found that attempting to retrieve her would be too risky, not to mention unnecessary." He said.

Considering the possibility that his shields might slip, he quickly changed the subject. "There is something else, My Lord." He said. Palpatine raised an eyebrow.

"It has come to my attention that your former apprentice, Maul, was on the planet as well. He was the one to kill the inquisitors."

 _"WHAT?!"_ Palpatine roared. Vader visibly shuddered. " _Just what was that pathetic failure of a Sith doing there?"_

"Most likely seeking out the Holocron as well." Vader suggested.

Palpatine groaned. _"I have been curious as to what had become of him after he escaped."_ He said.

Vader considered his words carefully. "What are your orders, My Lord?"

Palpatine turned to him and ordered, _"Return to Coruscant, so you may receive proper treatment. Then you will be allowed to make up for this failure by eradicating that pitiful Zabrak. Should you find the holocron, all the better."_

"I understand, My Lord." Vader replied, kneeling again.

 _"However,"_ Palpatine added sharply. _"Do not think that you will not be punished for your failure to retrieve the Holocron or capture Skywalker's apprentice. I will deal with your failure upon your arrival."_

"Yes, My Lord." Vader responded, as the transmission ended. He sat down in the Pilot's seat, as he stared out into the blue of hyperspace. In reality, everything had gone wrong when Ahsoka had called out to him on Malachor. _I'm sorry, Ahsoka_ , he thought. _Please, if you're alive, do not try to fight me again. I will have no choice but to either persuade you to the Dark Side...or kill you._

He was pulled from his thoughts when the Force Signature of the inquisitor onboard approached. "I assume things did not go over very well." She said, kneeling.

"Strangely," Vader responded. "I did not expect him to be this calm."

"Perhaps, Lord Vader, he considers all this to just be a minor issue." Fourth Sister suggested.

"Perhaps," Vader answered, nodding in thought. "However, I would rather not take any further risks by questioning it."

"I will be continuing maintenance, Lord Vader." Fourth Sister said. She bowed to him and turned.

"Is there not something else you hoped to say to me?" Vader asked suddenly. She lurched from surprise, then turned to face him.

She took a deep breath. "I don't believe I have had a proper chance to...express my gratitude, Lord Vader." She replied.

"Elaborate," He said plainly.

She felt shaky, but willed herself to keep talking. "When...when you found me...in the temple...you looked intent on killing me. But...you didn't. You...spared me and...kept me safe. I wish not to bother asking why, but...I feel that...I owe you more than I can ever truly give, My Lord, for sparing me and...I..." She was struggling to find the proper words.

Vader internally wished his face wasn't partially exposed, so that she would not see his reaction to her comments. In reality, he had spared her mainly because of something Shaak Ti, one of the Jedi who escaped, had told him just before she escaped. "Consider who you are killing for. Consider who is telling you that this is right." Those words had given him pause. He had still been trying to process them when he discovered the youngling who was now standing before him as an imperial agent.

Whatever the reason, he now sensed how truly grateful she was for his act of mercy. His composure nearly slipped, and he barely prevented himself from smiling.

"Your gratitude is duly noted," He replied after a moment. "You have proven that you are as valuable of an agent of the Empire as I suspected when I discovered you."

"I understand, My Lord." She replied. She turned to resume maintenance when something else crossed her mind. "And...my deepest condolences for the loss of your former apprentice, Lord Vader."

Apart from the Emperor himself, she was likely the only other individual who knew enough of his past life to know that Ahsoka Tano was his former Padawan. _Perhaps I have grown too fond of this one_ , he thought. He lowered his head. "Whatever becomes of her is of little concern to me..." He sighed. "...So long as we do not cross paths in the future."

"Might I ask," Fourth Sister inquired. "Should I happen to encounter her, what am I to do?"

Vader looked up. He considered that he'd do anything in his power not to run into Ahsoka again, but Fourth Sister raised a very important point.

"In the event that you encounter her," Vader replied. "Fight her, but allow her to gain the upper hand and escape. Be sure not to allow the Emperor or the remaining inquisitors to see your mind if questioned. And...tell her to be more subtle. As I have established, I cannot afford to cross paths with her again."

"I understand, My Lord." Fourth Sister replied.

As she left, Vader returned to his thoughts. The small change from his cold, seemingly unfeeling demeanor ended, and he resumed his typical thoughts: Shutting down the rebellion, cementing his master's control over the Galaxy, and of course...the one person he failed to save.

 **A/N: That's a wrap. This is something that links directly to Altered Destinies and Fates Rewritten. Now, Fourth Sister's attitudes during her time in the Empire make somewhat more sense. Essentially, Vader must have seen something of a chance at a close positive bond, almost being a teacher to Fourth Sister, as well as ensuring that her assignments were of low key, so the possibility of failure would not lead to her being killed.**

 **Anyway, to be clear, Maul still wanted to entice Ezra, because he and the Stalker are more on equal terms, rather than Master and Apprentice. This stems from Ezra being more impressionable, and still somewhat easier to fool.**

 **Also, for everyone wondering where the next chapter of Fates Rewritten is, here's my answer. I only have partial fragments of story for it as of now. SOOOO...The next chapter probably won't be up until after Easter. Writer's block is a total b****.**

 **So, I'm still going to keep quiet about the next chapter of Fates Rewritten for now, mainly because I'm not 100% sure what I want to include, but it should hopefully be up by the end of the week after Easter, if not by the end of the Month.**

 **And just to avoid building up false hope, I most likely will not add a joke chapter as an April Fool's prank. So don't worry about me trolling anyone.**

 **Until next time, please RRF &F, and I'll see you all next time. Peace out, and may the Force be with you. Always.**


End file.
